


It Would Be Like This

by OldDVS



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, M/M, Pandemic - Freeform, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldDVS/pseuds/OldDVS
Summary: Well, you know, Dr. Watson is just that.  A doctor.  And a soldier.  And they are both very brave men.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	It Would Be Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is sort of a gut reaction to the idea that John Watson could even imagine sheltering in place when he was needed. Sherlock, I'm not so sure about, but John Watson. Yeah. Also, I did it on the fly so please mention anything that needs clarified or fixed.

Dr. John Watson slid his phone into his pocket and sat, staring into the distance for long enough for even Sherlock to notice.

“John?” he asked, frowning.

“I've been called in. Asked to head a unit at one of the temporary hospitals.”

Sherlock nodded. They both knew it was coming, the signs had been there for weeks. John had been doing a full shift at the clinic now for almost a month, covering for other doctors who had meetings and obligations that took them away. 

“We'll be fine,” Sherlock said, although he looked a little pale at the thought of having full responsibility for Rosie. For Mrs. Hudson, as well. He stood up and went to his room, returning with a small suitcase. At John's inquiring look he set it down on the kitchen table, Flipped the latches and opened it. It was full of packets of face masks, alcohol wipes, and rubber gloves.

“Left over from my time...away. I had safe houses, each with an emergency kit of food and medical supplies. Most of it went to my homeless network when I came back but I still had...these.” He took a deep breath. “Use them as you see the need. I'd prefer that you use them to protect yourself but I know you.”

“Yes, I suppose you do. I'll pack my bag. I don't know when I'll be back. They'll probably house us nearby the hospital.” He ran his hand through his hair, glancing up. Their eyes didn't quite meet.

“Which implies you'll get some sleep.” Sherlock snorted at the idea. “They were smart to put you in charge of a unit. You're military experience should stand you in good stead.” He followed John as the man went up to the room he shared with Rosie, found his duffel bag and began to fill it. All of his underwear went in, shirts, trousers, a couple small towels, socks. Toothbrush, toothpaste, lotion. It didn't take long, really. 

Sherlock didn't help him, only leaned against the doorway, watching.

“I'll stop downstairs, say goodbye on my way out,” John was saying. Mrs. Hudson had Rosie this afternoon. Sherlock turned and led the way back down the steps. 

At the door they stood awkwardly. John had to go, they both knew that. His integrity as a doctor, his oath, what drove him to be a doctor in the first place insured he had put himself on the list at the first hint of pandemic. Even if there had been some sort of lockdown, he would have found some way to go where he was needed.

“Ah. Well.” The doctor paused, then took a deep breath. “Sherlock,” he began, uncertainly.

Sherlock waited.

“Look, when I was in the army. Afghanistan. I had some regrets. I'd lay in my bunk and think, I should have done this. Talked to people. Said things. I don't want to be thinking back this time, about things I wish I'd done differently when I left. So, well, hope you don't mind,” he said, and dropped his duffle and wrapped his tall friend in his arms. It was an intense hug, his head turned and his cheek pressed into Sherlock's neck. Sherlock's long arms came up and held him tight for a long minute. 

John sighed and began to pull away. To his utter surprise, Sherlock didn't let him, but held on another few seconds. When he did loosen his arms, he only pulled away a tiny bit, angled his head, and softly put his lips on John's. It was almost not a kiss. When John's lips parted in surprise he didn't lean forward into it, didn't make the kiss more. He only rested there a fraction of a second and pulled away.

“Keep your phone charged. They're extra chargers in the suitcase.”

“R...right. Yes. I will. I'll call. Rosie....” John picked up the suitcase and his bag.

“Will be safe here. We won't be going out much. I...if there is a case, I'll solve it from here,” he promised awkwardly.

“Thanks. I...” But there was nothing to say and the moment was too much and he dashed out the door and down the steps. 

Sherlock stayed where he was, watching him stop at Mrs. Hudson's door, knock, and go inside. 

Sherlock closed the door and went to the window. There was a black car idling at the curb. A few minutes later he watched John come out of the front door, pause at the sight of the car, and then nod and head towards it. The driver took his bags as John vanished into the back seat. He watched the car, hand on the window, until it was out of sight.


End file.
